Competition
by Sinael
Summary: Alice didn't have her vision, but Edward returned by himself a couple of months later. But then, Jacob and Bella are already a couple. After a minor fight between Jake and Bella, Bella has to choose. Jake or Edward? JxBxE
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming and arguing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer, nor the characters appearing in this story. All that is own by Stephenie Meyer.

Please Review, that way I'll develope my writing, and **you'll** get to read better stories!

**Chapter 1 – Homecoming and arguing**

EPOV

I slammed the door in Alice's face. I didn't want to hear her arguments once again. I couldn't. I knew far to well that if I'd listen to them, I'd give in to temptation and go back.

To Bella...

Bella, with her long, brown and beautiful hair. Her tempting lips, that begged to be kissed. Her pleading eyes, with that tiny sparkle in them. Her laugh, that beautiful laughter that sounded as small silvery bells.

My Bella.

"You can't hide forever, Edward!" Alice screamed to me through the door.

I ignored her.

"You know darn too well that you'll give up sooner or later! Let it be sooner, please! Esme is devestated!"

I ignored her once again.

I heard Alice spin in her heel and walk away, muttering to herself.

They had all tried to persuade me to go back, or at least forget about her. But I knew that both options were impossible to fulfil. If I went back, I'd hurt her, sooner and later. How would I be able to live with myself if I did?

And if I didn't go back... If I forgot about her...

That was even more impossible. She was, and still is, my everything. That would be like never seeing the sun again, to forevere be banned to the dark.

I sighed and went to look out the window. The rain poured down outside, and somehow it felt comforting. Like I wasn't the only broken piece in the world.

"Bella..." I whispered.

BPOV

"C'mon, Bells!" Jake shouted.

I laughed, he was so ardent, so glad. His whole face shone with an inner light. He had so much energy inside him.

I ran after him in my sneakers, not nearly as fast as Jake.

I stopped when I came to the top of the cliff. After much persuading from my side, I had finally made him go cliffdiving with me. I think it was just because he didn't want me to do it all by myself, but I was glad anyway.

We took off all our clothes except the swimwear and he took my hand.

"You're positive you want to do this?" he said. I nodded.

"I'm not going to chicken out now, ya know!"

And with those words we were off.

The fall took much longer than I had exspected. One second, two, three. I heard the splashing sound right before I landed in the water. At first I felt a slight panic over being disoriented, but I soon felt Jake drag me up.

The water was cold, and we quickly got out of the water.

"That was awesome!" I bursted out. Jake just smiled back at me, and I felt a small tingle in my stomach.

It had been six months since _he_ left and it was the beginning of May. It wasn't like I'd forgotten about _him_. I knew deep inside that I never would. However, ever since Jake had saved me from drowning, I've kinda made up my mind to at least try to be happy. If for no other reason, at least I didn't want to worry Charlie. And Jake made me feel alive again. Not the way _he_ had. Noone would ever made me as alive as _he_ did. But when I was with Jake, I could be myself. He comforted me when I all of sudden started crying over _him_. He didn't judge me, and that made me strong.

We walked slowly by the river's edge, hand in hand. Jake's golden skin was covered with tiny droplets of water, and I couldn't help to peek at his astonishing muscles. He'd gotten more muscles during the last months, and wasn't at all as lanky as he'd been before. He looked a lot more athletic now, and with his shiny, black hair he looked like a model.

A breaze from the ocean made me shiver a little, and Jake looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He stated, but then started to smile. "What are you looking at?"

He knew damn to well what I was looking out, that little teaser, and I blushed.

"Anytime, girl."

I got even redder and looked away.

"You've got goose pimples," he pause, and then smiled slyly, "well, I know the perfect cure for that!" He said and scooped me up in his arms.

I, ineffectively, tried to force me to put me down on the ground.

"You're not a radiator, Jake!"

"For you I am."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Then I noticed that he was walking back to his house instead up on the cliffes for our clothes.

"Hey, my clothes!"

"I'll get them later. Otherwise I'd have to let you go, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Back at the house, he got me a pair of his sweatpants and one of his T-shirts. Need I say that they were _a lot_ too big for me?

We bunked up in front of the TV, but neither of us really watched it. I _think _it was about some pregnant old lady or something, but I'm not sure.

I sat in Jake's lap and smelled his neck. It smelt good. One part forest, and one part... Jake.

He placed one of his hands on my hip to move me closer. His other hand twisted a coil of my hair beteween his big fingers.

When I looked in his eyes, I smiled. I got a smile in return, before his mouth covered mine.

"Hi, beauty." He whispered softly when we stopped to gasp for air.

"Hello handsome." I answered.

JPOV

I looked at my watch over her shoulder and sighed. It was _really_ time for her to go home. I had Charlie on my side now, but I didn't want to stretch the boundaries too far.

"It's time for you to get home, " I stated with a sad voice. I was glad when I noticed that her mood also got worse when I said that.

Sometimes, I still doubted that she really liked me. Maybe it was silly, because every time I kissed her I could hear her heart bolt away. But still... I couldn't help to wonder if she still loved that leech.

She noticed how my mood crached and questiongly raised an eyebrow. I felt one of her tiny hands on my cheek when whe turned my face to hers.

"What is it, Jake? Why do you just crash sometimes, like you start to think about something?"

Her eyes made me blurp it out.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

She looked away when she said it, and I knew that she knew what I was talking about him.

"Have I done something to make you think I don't love you? 'Cause I do, Jake, I really love you?"

"More than you loved him?"

She looked away, and all the happiness that were here just moments ago were gone.

"Jake..." She pleaded.

I continued, mercilessly. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but I needed to know.

"If he came back, would you go back? To him?"

"I..."

"Would you? After all he's done to you?"

"I don't think so," She said after some time, "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. He left me, and he promised that I'd never see him again. And that'll never happen, 'cause he never loved me."

She sounded so sad, that I immediately regretted even bringing up this conversation.

"I was a wreck, and it's all his fault," she stated, "but then something happened, something that lit up my life. Something that made me feel alive again, even though I got this big whole in my heart that still kills me some times." She paused. "You came into my life", she said and smiled sadly.

I just hugged her and held her tight.

"I love you", I whispered to her.

We sat quietly for a while before I told her that I'd better take her home or her father would come and kill me. Thereafter I drove her home in my car and kissed her good night, before I headed home. I had to get some sleep before it was my turn to patrol.

BPOV

Charlie sat and watched a game on the TV.

"Did you have fun, Bella?" He asked and shot a suspicious glance at me. He preferred Jake to Edward – he was even fond of Jake. But that didn't mean he'd support all kinds interactions between us.

"Yeah, dad. Have you eaten yet? You saw the leftovers I had put on the table, right?"

He nodded. "What about you? Did you eat at Jake's?"

I nodded back to him before I headed for sleep.

EPOV

I saw my family gathered around the table. It had taken Emmet and Rose a day's travel to come here, and Esme and Jasper who'd been hunting several hours. I knew they were all extremely curious – apart from Alice, that is. She alone knew what I was about to say.

"I want to move back."

They all understood what I meant. The reactions were all very different – Alice felt euforia, Emse felt happily calm. Carlisle was happy and Emmet anxious how Rosalie would take it. Rosalie was, surprisingly, calm and... accepting? I eyed her suspiciously.

"You've been so sad, brother," she explained. "If Isabella can make you happy, then lets move back. God knows we're own you that one."

JPOV

I could smell them. Me and the rest of the pack were watching them getting out of their cars and – faster than any human – get themselves and their belongings into that big, old house.

Why did they come back?

I watch him walk up the front steps. He looked devestated, yet eager. Like if he was longing to something. Or rather someone, and I knew far too well who it was.

My Bella.

A growl escaped my clenched teeth. Within a mere second, all the leeches were gathered and ready to fight.

I could hear Sam tell us to get out of the forest and present ourselves. He told me specifically to control myself, and to keep my mouth shut.

"We know you're there!" The oldest one, he who called himself Carlisle, spoke. He knew we could hear him.

We stepped out of the forest, and Sam transformed himself into a human. The rest of the pack did the same, but it took a bit longer than usual for me – I was so mad at them. They'd, no _he'd,_ almost killed Bella!

_He_, the one who Bella had loved, turned paler than before and looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. That's when I remembered he could hear my thoughts.

"We haven't broken the treaty." The doctor continued.

"We know, we just wanted to tell you that there's another leech here, and if you don't want her to get killed you'd better tell her to leave the area."

"What?" The mother of the family said. "There aren't supposed to be any other ones hear right know. Do you know who she is?"

"She's called Victoria," Sam answered politely.

_He_ fell down on the ground.

"What has she done?" he whispered, but everybody heard.

"She's hunting a human."

We all knew which human he talked about.

"She's not a friend of ours. Now, may you please leave our yard?" The tall, blonde female was the one to speak, and Sam nodded before he transformed. We all followed him and ran away. We had to protect Bella.

BPOV

I was awaked by the sound of something hitting the window. Sleepily I got up and looked out the window. A familiar face looked at me through the glass, and I gladly opened the window, although I was surprised.

"What're you doing here, Jake, in the middle of the night?"

He jumped in and I my mood immediately turned afraid. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Sit down, Bella. I've got news to tell you."

Scared, I sat down on my bed, still in my pyjamas. I didn't even look at Jake's half-naked appearance.

He swallowed.

"They're back."

"Wait, I don't think I heard you," she stated. "Please repeat; I thought you said that they're back."

"They are. I was over at their place just some minutes ago with Sam and the pack. We told them about Victoria hunting you, and well, then that blonde one told us to leave, so we did. Listen, Bella, don't go back to him, he almost killed you last time!"

He moved up to me and took my hand, but I pushed him back. I wasn't really able to think, but I was furious with Jake.

"You did what!" I exclaimed. "Did you tell them 'bout Victoria?"

"Yes...?" Jake said confused.

"How could you! The last thing I want is Edward coming here to "save" me!" I paused – how could he do such a thing without consulting me?

"What?"

"I thought you understood me better than that!"

He looked hurt, but I turned away.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I didn't think that you'd mind me trying to save your life."

"Excuse me? I can take care of myself!"

He mumbled something.

"Pardon me?"

"I said that you apparently are extremely stupid if you thought you could take care of yourself."

I was hurt.

"Out, Jake."

"What?"

"Out!"

"I'll be glad to." He stated before he left through the open window.

I lay down on my bed, trying desperately to sort out everything. Edward was back. I'd had my first fight with Jake when he was my boyfriend. Edward was back...


	2. Chapter 2 Fights and agreements

**Chapter 2 – ****Fights and agreements**

BPOV

When the morning came, I still hadn't understood it all. I hadn't slept at all, and it was six o'clock. I took a shower and put on some clothes. I barely noticed what I was wearing. I think it was a pair of jeans with a green top with spaghetti straps.

When I went down to make my breakfast, I noticed it was a bit chilly so I put on one of my khaki-coloured button-down shirts, although I didn't button it.

The cereals didn't taste anything, but I was able to get at least some things down. I shook my head and grabbed a book out of a shelf and a blanket and walked out into the garden.

I sat down and tried to concentrate. After a while, I succeeded and got into it. It was about a lawyer who'd fallen in love with a waitress. Must be one of the books that Renée had left behind.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time...

"Bella."

I slowly put down the book and turned my head towards the voice. There he was. Edward.

EPOV

She was even more beautiful than I'd remembered. I'd watch her for hours, waiting for the right opportunity. And to gain confidence.

She slowly turned her head when she heard my voice. I swallowed nervously.

"What are you doing hear?!" She shouted in a loud voice. She looked mad. But before I had the chance to answer, to explain and to beg for forgiveness, another voice was heard.

"What are you doing hear?!"

I turned around, faster than any human, and saw that mutt Jake I'd met as late as yesterday.

"What are you doing hear?!" I shouted, right before Bella screamed:

"What are you doing hear?!"

JPOV

"You son of a bastard! Wasn't it enough to break her up once? She doesn't want to see you" I screamed. How dared he sneak up on her again.

"And that comes from you? What about yesterday, huh? Who was sneaky then? And what do you think you're doing at her place?"

"_I_ happen to be her boyfriend!" I responden in a half-shout-half growl.

"Shut up!" Bella screamed and both of us got quiet. "I don't want to see any of you. 'Cause you," she looked at me, "said i couldn't take care of myself." She'd gotten up now and held the blanket in one hand and the book in the other. "And you," she looked at Edward, "left me and told me you didn't love me!"

She turned around, like if she wanted to crush my heart even more.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" I shouted at the same time as that leech. She ignored us both and went inside before she slammed the door.

"Look what you did!" I exclaimed to the leech.

"Me!" he seemed offended, "It was you who started it all! I was just going to talk to her, before you bursted in and..."

"What the hell are you talking about," I interrupted. "You..."

BPOV

I could hear my angry heart beat fast and hard while I dropped the blanket and the book on the sofa. I hated them both!

"Hate you!" I shouted, and for a second I heard the quarrel between them stop before they took it up again. I just shook my head and walked up to my room.

When I walked down into my kitchen the following morning to get ready for school, I was almost scared to death. There, in my kitchen, sat both guys. I knew Charlie had already left, so I couldn't use that as an excuse.

"Great." I mumbled to myself and then decided to act as if they weren't here.

"Bella," I heard a tortured voice say to me.

It was Edward.

I winced, but continued to ignore him. I was _not_ to take him back, nor to talk to him.

While I started to prepare my cereals, I took a quick look at him.

He looked awful.

Well, not in the typical meaning of the word. He still looked like a model. But this model looked like his whole world had cracked down. He had larged dark circles under his eyes – his wonderful, now amber-colored, eyes. I almost lost my soal in them again, and I quickly looked away again. But I had also noticed his untidy hair and the desperate look on his face.

Then the other person in the room started to talk. Jake.

"Listen, Bella. I'm sorry for saying that, but I love you."

Edward snorted, and Jake stared angrily at him, like he was challenging him.

"Did you want something, leech?" Jake asked in a growl.

"You don't know what love is, mutt." Edward answered, he too in a growl.

"I wasn't the one that left Bella!" Jake exclaimed.

"I left because I loved her!"

"Obviously not as much as I, since you were able to leave her heartbroken in the first case!"

"Shut up both of you!" I screamed, "Listen, what do I have to do to make the two of you leave me alone? To not break into my kitchen and my bedroom then and then?"

It was, at least I meant it as such a, meant as a retorical question. But the boys had clearly already thought about the matter, and they answered quickly.

"Choose one of us." They stated quickly.

"I'm not going to choose either of you. Just leave me alone."

"Well, give us both the chance to win you back then." It was Jake. "We're both sure that we'll win over the other, how the leech can think so I don't know, but..."

"Please Bells..." Edward took over.

"What do you mean, win me back?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"We'll take turns to have a date with you. In between we won't see you, nor will we come by unless you invite us. Then it won't count as a date, if you're the won to invite us over. And then you'll choose. The other one has to keep his distance." Jake ended his monologe with.

I thought about it for a while. I wasn't really that mad at Jake. But still angry, and I did want to teach him a lesson. Plus, I was slightly exaltered to have the chance to a revenge towards Edward. I wanted him to feel how much he'd hurt me.

"Alright," I said.

"Alright as in yes?" Edward asked, tensed, but with a light in his eyes.

"Alright as in yes. But if I see either of you here without me having invite you, neither of you is going to see me. Ever."

"How 'bout phonecalls?" Jake asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't block the phoneline all the time. Now, get out, both of you. See one of you on Saturday, then. But, for now. Out."

They both said good bye to me, but I just pointed at the door. Then Edward questioned me whether I wanted a drive to school or not, I just pointed at the door for him. Jake laughed.

JPOV

I left in a wolf's shape as soon as I'd gotten into the woods. This was going to be easy. Although I was a little bit worried that she'd choose Edward, I was convinced that she'd choose me in the end. I knew she wasn't that angry with me. And after a date with her, she'd forgive me, and everything would be OK.

It had prooved to be a good idea to talk with Edward. It has been his idea, and I had to admit that it had been a good one. Just before we were going to rip each other apart the other day, he'd suggested the idea that we was to take turns dating Bella. Now, I was glad I'd listened to him. I was going to get Bella back. And that leech was soon never going to see her again.

I wagged my tail in my wolf's shape.


	3. Chapter 3 Talks, thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight-series, nor any characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The same thing with following chapters.

_Alright, everybody, so here's the next chapter! It doesn't happen that much in it, but I'm coming to it. Think I'll put up Edward's date with Bella soon..._

_Please comment! That way I'll be more eager to put up more chapters. _

_And, also, do you want me to write long chapters but update less often, or vice versa? _

_Well, enjoy!_

_/Sinael_

**Chapter 3 – Talks, thoughts**

BPOV

I wasn't really as mad at Jake as I had pretended to be. But I was hurt. He had acted just the way Edward always used to act – like I was a breakable piece of porcelain. Unable to take care of myself. Just thinking about how he always used to carry me everywhere made my slightly angry. I could walk by myself.  
Jake had always been different. He always treated me as an equal, while I had noticed that Edward usually didn't. Sure, he said that he was a monster and that I was the best, but actually, he always decided everything _for_ me and not _with_ me, as Jake used to do.

That was why I'd reacted the way I had when he said I apparently wasn't able to take care of myself. I didn't want him to turn into some Edward-look-alike. I wanted to learn Jake a lesson, before his behaviour got out of hands.

I didn't want a lifeguard, I wanted a friend. A boyfriend.

Well, whatever, I thought as I stopped in front of my locker and took out my things. Mathematics. I hated it.

"Would you mind me accompaning you to algebra?"

I turned around just to see Mike leaning against my neighbour's locker.

"Not at all."

He opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then closed it.

"What?" I questioned him.

"I was going to ask you if you'd let me carry your books, but then I remembered..."

I laughed. I'd started to yell at him last time he'd asked me that.

We started to walk silently side by side to the classroom.

"So, what's up?" Mike asked.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. I couldn't be totally honest with him – that way Edward surely would know within a few seconds – I was possitive he listened to our conversation somewhere, plus the fact that I didn't want to encourage Mike. Neither could I lie – I wasn't really a good lier. So, I decided to tell a part-truth.

"I've had a minor fight with Jake..." I drifted away in thoughts.

"You did?" He tried not to smile, but didn't really succeed in not looking pleased.

"Yeah..." I paused, "but nothing _that_ big."

His expression changed slightly discomforted.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes staring at something. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked. Sometimes I hated being so short I couldn't see over a crowd.

Mike swallowed. He was just about to say something when I saw what – or rather _who_ – he was staring at.

Edward.

The crowd divided, like the ocean under the rod of Moses's, before Edward. I could hear people starting to whisper, I could see people looking at me, not to forget Edward.

He stared at me. I stared back.

He was neatly dressed in khakis and a white T-shirt. His hair was just as messy as it ought to be for the best effect, his eyes were like butterscotch. He wore his crooked smile and my legs almost crumbled. I could _hear_ my heartbeat fasten, and I knew damn to well that he could hear it too, 'cause his smile widened.

I could feel Mike touch my arm gently, and I fell down into reality. Before Edward was gone, I looked away from his gaze. I was _not _going to give in. No. I wouldn't allow him to hurt me once more.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"C'mon," he said worriedly, "or we'll miss class."

We were just about to walk into the classroom when Mike took my arm.

"Listen, Bella..." I waited, "Don't go back to him. It's not just because I'm partial – I don't want you to get hurt again, I don't want to see you so and broken-down again. I'd even prefer if you stayed with Jake rather than going back to him. He isn't good."

He looked down at his shoes, and I pitied him. I couldn't have been very easy to say all that. But I did like the fact that he had spoken his mind.

"I won't," I said. "I've promised to date him, but I won't take him back. I aint going back to the state I was in before."

He breathed out, and I could feel his muscles relax.

"That's good." He said before we went into the classroom.

Unfortunately, there was only one seat left for me. That's for being so late, I thought to myself before I sat down next to my ex-boyfriend with a sigh.

He looked sad.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for saying that I wouldn't go back to him so he could hear me. However, I was sure that he wouldn't care anyway, so what would it matter? Plus, I wanted him to suffer. I'd suffered, more than any human could survive. I was still not sure I lived sometimes.

But then there was Jake.

I open my math-book and started to count. 38/a equals b² added with thirteen and divided by a...

A werewolf and a vampire... life was surely strange. I loved Jake... My puppy, I giggled, imaging him with small, furry ears and big paws instead of hands and feet and ears.

A cool thing touched my hand. I looked up, just to see Edward eyeing me three inches from my face. I drew back, partly from the chock but also to prevent myself from kissing him.

He looked down then.

"Listen, Bella. I..."

I turned my face back into the book.

"I'm sorry. If I could just..."

"Just do what, Edward?" I sighed. "You left me. I really don't want to talk to you, okay? You'll get your chance to explain, but don't think that I'll take you back, 'cause I won't. When you left, I was dead. I won't allow myself to die again, nor be in the riskzone. Just tell me who I'm going to meet on Saturday."

"Me..." He sais silently.

"Well, great then," I added sarcastic. "I'll see you then. And, 'til then, please leave me alone.

I ignored him the rest of the lesson, and when the lesson ended, I hurried out, with the rest of the class staring at me.

EPOV

If I could cry, I would have. The whole day. Everyone that saw me started to think about Bella, after I left her.

In their thoughts, she looked terrible. I saw one girl in our stream remembering her waking down the corridor, looking like a living corpse. Another girl thought about when Bella had been found in the forest.

The forest where I'd left her.

I had been so sure that she'd go straight home that I hadn't even looked after her. And, because I was sure that if I stayed any longer than just a few minutes, I would change my mind.  
And that decision almost killed her.

Their thoughts hit me like bullets. I was unable to protect myself from them. I couldn't hide, and my conscience almost ripped myself to pieces.

The only comfort was that she'd healed a bit after she meet Jake.

But that thought was almost worse than the other. Thinking about what Jake and Bella had done, that they'd been a couple... That they'd _touched_ each other...

I was very close to tear the whole school down when I thought about it.

When I started to talk to her in class, she snarled back at me. And that served me right. But that didn't prevent my heart from falling into pieces, my mind to stop functioning.

I hated myself.

Bella had always claimed that I wasn't a monster. But I'd never felt like one more than this day.

The day I understood really how much sorrow and suffering I'd caused Bella.

I escaped to my car. I needed to think, but didn't want to. I put on a cd, but didn't care which. The music filled my ears, but not my mind. It couldn't keep me from thinking, remembering.

I had had everything. Now I had nothing. 'Cause Bella was my everything. And if I didn't have that everything, I had nothing.

"An easy equation," I spoke aloud to myself, "Everything minus everything equals zero."

I turned around as I heard someone tap his or her fingers on my window.

Alice.

"Go away, Alice." I said, feeling that I had lost all my energy. I didn't even think I would be able to move, if I tried.

"Listen, Edward, you can't give up! She loves you!"

"She did, you mean. You heard her yourself. She won't ever go back to me. She hates me."

"Oh, don't be ridicolous. Yes, she hates you right now, but you can change that. Prove yourself worthy her, and she'll come around eventually. Just be patience."

"But am I worth her? She is right. I left her, when she needed me the most. And she has that mutt now. He helped her when I wouldn't."

Alice opened one of the doors in the backseat, obviously tired of speaking through a window.

"You've got to decide whether you will try to win Bella back or not. You can't just zombieing around forever."

"Zombieing around?" I lifted one of my eyebrowns.

"Yeah, you know, like a zombie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Either you start to win her over with all your charm, or you forget about her. Then we'll leave again, and you'll let her live happily ever after with Jake. And you'll never see her again."

Later on, I understood that Alice had thought about that last sentence for a while, that she knew what effect it would have on me.

The thought of never seeing Bella again made my mind clear.

I would get her back.

No matter how much effort I would have to put in, no matter the price. I loved her, and we belonged together. She was _not_ going to spend the rest of her life with a dog. A dog that would get to touch her, to feel her warmth, to..."

I stopped my thoughts from drifting away, knowing that I'd probably tear down the car if I did. But the thoughts had gotten me determined, and my mind was clear.

I would get her back.

JPOV

I wasn't really sure why Bella was so mad at me. Sure, it had been stupid of me to say that thing, but really, was it so bad?

But I loved Bella, and sometimes there are misunderstandings between lovers. I just hoped that we'd get them cleared out.

That's why I called Bella in the afternoon. It was almost five, and I figured that she must be home by now, preparing dinner.

She answered after the first tone.

"Hi, it's Jake."

"Oh, hi Jake. How have you been?"

"Well, I must admit that I've missed you. But otherwise, things have been pretty good. But how about you? Did you survive a day with that leech?"

She sighed in the telephone, and I immediately regretted having brought up _him_ in the conversation. Why the hell did I do that?

"Listen, I'm sorry, Bella," I stated before she got the chance to answer, "for everything. I aint totally sure what exactly it is that made you so upset, but I should never had said that. I'm sorry." I repeated.

She was silent, and for a moment I was worried something had happened.

"Bella?"

"Jake, I really don't know what to say. The thing is, that I'm tired of people treating me like an inferior, like someone who needs protection all the time. I want to be the hero once in a while as well."

"But you are a hero, Bella! My heroine!" I stated, satisfied with how the sentence turned out. Kind of clever, don't you think. But Bella did, for some reason, just get sad.

"I need to go. See you later, okay?"

"Sure," I said, but she had already hung up on me.

I sat at the table in the kitchen, sweating. I'd tried to pursue Billy into having open windows, but it hadn't helped. Like it was my fault I was a werewolf.

I cringed my T-shirt off and headed to the shower. A cold shower.

But when I went past the mirror, I stopped. It was full-lenghted – but too short for me, anyway. I had to bend over to see myself in it.

Was I good-looking? I didn't really know. I'd never really seen myself in a mirror before. Well, maybe when I commed my hair or brushed my teeth, but I hadn't never seen my features, studied them like I was a stranger.

And the person in the mirror was a stranger.

"Jake." I said aloud.

The person in the mirror moved his mouth, but it still didn't feel like the person in the mirror was me.

How did other people see me? Like a handsome, nerdy guy? A fun person? The ugly one who thought he was cool and hot?

I didn't know.

I had to admit that the blood-sucker was handsome, not to say beautiful. But how much better looking than me was he? At least I'm taller, I thought to myself before I started to wonder whether Bella preferred shorter ones as she was so short herself.

Finally, I gave up worrying. Worrying wouldn't change me, nor would it help me get Bella back.


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight-series, nor any characters in this story – they all belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I most certainly don't own the Aston Martin comany neither, and even though I'd love to own the Aston Martin Vanquish S I don't own it either.

So, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't cover the entire date, but the next will, or at least I think so. Well, enjoy, everybody!

**Chapter 4**** – Waiting**

BPOV

The week went by quickly. Edward stayed away from me. In class, he always made sure to seat himself beside someone else, often to that person's chagrin. Not because they hated him or something, but in some way the whole school – except the Cullen's and the Hale's - had ended up on my side. Wherever I went, people smiled at me like they were trying to give me confidence and to show me that they were on my side. After all, they had seen me when _he _left me. I had the school behind my back to support me. And it felt good.

But, before I knew it, Friday had ended and I lay awake in my bed. It was two in the morning, and I still hadn't fallen to sleep.

How would it be? Tomorrow, I was going to be with him for a whole evening. I hadn't lasted two minutes last time he spoke to me, yet alone several hours. But the worst part was that I was unsure whether I was going to be able to make a stand or not. I knew he could be more charming than prince charming himself when he wanted to, and I had never been able to resist before. I didn't want to give in, I was _not_ to give in. Not after what he did to me. And I was surely not doing anything with _him _when I had Jake.

I lost myself in thoughts about Jake. His smile, his brown hair that was blown in the wind. The way he moved, the way you could see his muscles move underneath his T-shirt. The way he slowly moved towards me when he kissed me, the way his love showed through his eyes. He wasn't like Edward, whom I could never read or even guess what was on his mind. Jake was a man of actions, and I liked it. He wasn't afraid to show or to say what he thought.

Somewhere in these thoughts I drifted off to sleep. I slept better than I'd expected. Maybe it was because of Jake. Ever since he'd become my boyfriend, I'd slept like a baby. Anothor pro for Jake – with Edward there had been a lot of sleepless nights.

I walked around in my house. I had already cleaned it from floor to ceiling. The homework was long since done. The dinner for Charlie was prepared and I had even had time to do the groceries.

Two hours left.

I better start cleaning myself as well, I thought as I went upstairs and got into the shower. It took longer than expected – all these minor things guys don't have to worry about filled my time just perfectly. Eyebrows, legs, armpits, pores, make up. An neverending list, especially since I wanted to make a good impression.

After dissing almost my whole wardrobe, I finally settled with a red halterneck top and a white denim-skirt. I checked myself in the mirror, added some bracelets and picked out shoes and jacket.

And then I was ready.

Five minutes left.

Four minutes left – I'm walking around in the house, placing the pillows in the sofa right and adjusting the standard lamps.

Three minutes left – I'm sitting down in the sofa, turning on the TV. Zapping, settling with a talk show.

Two minutes left – I'm turning off the TV. Sighing. When will he come?

One minute left – I'm checking my watch, counting down to zero.

Zero minutes left – The door bell rings.

JPOV

What the hell is going to happen? Will he kiss her? Will she forgive him? Please, please, please say no. Oh, dear God. If you exist, please make sure she wont forgive him. I promise you I'll... wait, I don't know. I might go to church, well. Oh, Bella, don't, don't don't. I love you. Remeber how we kissed at first beach? You smiled. You loved me. We have _fun _together! Love you, love you, love you. He's probably there by now. If he haven't left, that is. What will he do? What if he takes her to some fancy place I'll never be able to compete against. For heaven's sake, he's rich! He can afford the kind of restaurants that actually have _stars!_ I've read about them on the internet. Places were a hot plate can cost up to _fifty_ bucks. Seriously, that's like a fucking _car._ Well, a second-hand car anyway. Or a six-hand car. My Rabbit cost something like that. And that's a car!

Oh my god. It's seven o'clock. He must be there by now.

EPOV

My family had been very close to throw me out of the house. Not even Esme had had any patience left for me at the end of the day.

I'd walked around, anxious and nervous, the whole day. Frequently asking people about their opinion on different matters, constantly bugging Alice about her visions of the evening. She'd said that she hadn't had any, and that nothing turned up when she "searched" for it except the two of us sitting at the restaurant I'd made reservations at.

And now it was time.

The khakis suited perfectly, and it looked well with my white shirt if I was to trust Alice. And Esme, and Rosalie. And Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper as well. Not that I trusted Emmet's opinion in clothes very much – Rosalie always picked his ones out, but anyway.

Esme assured me once again that I looked perfect, Alice kissed me on the cheek. I prayed to God everything would turn out good. No, not good, perfect. Bella deserved perfection. After all, she _was_ perfect. Sure, she made mistakes, but those mistakes were what made her perfect.

My hands felt awkward against the weel to my Aston Martin Vanquish S. For once I wasn't totally happy with it. What if Bella thought it was too expensive? After all, it had costed almost two hundred thousand dollars, with all the extra stuff they had putted in it.

I was glad Bella didn't know much about cars. Otherwise I was sure she would have refused to ride with me in it.

It was one minute left when the soft enginge stopped on the ascent. Charlie's car wasn't here, and that I was glad for. I didn't know if Bella had told him about me taking her out. I had heard their conversation about me coming back, and Bella had assured her father that she wasn't going to take me back. I just hoped she hadn't made up her mind for good.

Exactly seven o'clock I rang the door-bell. It was time.

BPOV

I was just about to press the handle down when I froze. No, I thought. He was going to wait. So I stood where I was for a few seconds before I opened the door.

And there he was.

I could hear his mouth form the words Bella, but I didn't hear the word. I was way too busy looking at him.

Than I swallowed and looked away, hating myself because my heartbeat had quicken. I knew he could hear it.

He cleared his throat. It didn't sound human – it sounded way too much like an actor in a movie would clear his throat.

Perfection. How I hated it. Hated him.

"Bella, you look... you look absolutely stunning."

He looked unsure of himself, and I liked it. For once he didn't seem his normal perfect self, but actually as one of this earth.

"You too."

The words had slipped out of my mouth before I'd had the chance to stop them. I blushed, and looked away. A smug smile grew on his face.

"Shall we go?" he asked me after a few seconds. I nodded, and then hesitated as he had his arm streched out for me. I finally took it, went out and locked the front door. It was time.

His "special occasion" car was parked on the ascent. I've only seen it a couple of times before.

He opened the door for me and helped me in before he seated himself in the driver's seat and softly turned on the engine. He took a quick glance at me, almost too quick for me to catch.

The car began to move, and before I knew it we were on the highway. It was almost empty, and Edward sped up. I saw the trees fly by so fast outside the window I felt a bit nautious. I could feel Edward look at me, but I ignored him. He sped up even more, like if he wanted to test how fast he could go before I would acknowledge him.

A car in the same direction as ours was behind us before I even had the chance to see which colour it was. I couldn't help but take a look at the speed indicator.

250 miles per hour.

"For heaven's sake slow down, Edward!" I screamed at him, scared half to death. We went as fast as a fucking airplane!

EPOV

I don't know how it started, but I was scared. She didn't even look at me. How was I supposed to dazzle her if she didn't even look at me? So I sped up. Back in the old days, she always told me to slow down as soon as I reached a certain point, usually around 100 miles per hour.

But now she didn't even change her facial expression. Did she hate me so much? I thought to myself.

I pushed her further. We reached 200 miles per hour, but she still didn't say or do anything. I passed a car, and her head turned. But she still didn't say anything, so I pushed the car even more. Thanks, Rosalie, I thought as I reached 250 miles per hour.

Then I finally got her reaction.

"For heaven's sake slow down, Edward!" She screamed at me, with a terrifying expression on her face.

I immediately slowed down. I felt a smug smile spread across my face. Both because I was glad my car had made it and that she had talked to me. But the sudden happiness didn't last long.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to kill me? You might survive a car accident in 250 miles per hour, but I sure as hell won't."

I turned to her, chocked that she would ever think something like that.

"Look at the road, your madman!"

I faced the road again. Now we was down to 100.

I could hear her heartbeat. She had actually been scared, I thought to myself. Didn't she trust me? Then my heart sank. Of course she didn't, you fool. She would be a fool if she ever trusted you again.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?" She snapped back at me.

"For everything"

She snorted.

"You really think I'm just going to forgive you, Edward? That all it's going to take is some fancy car and a ride from hell, and I will fall back into your arms? 'Cause it won't, Edward. It won't."

She turned towards the window again.

"Besides, I have Jake now. And _he_ would never leave me."

Those words hurt me more than I would ever admit. And I could feel the jealousy arose in my chest.

That damn dog.

"I love you, Bella. I really do. Please let me prove it to you?"

"Before you left, you proved the opposite to me. Why did you really come back, Edward? Was it because I'm with somebody else now? Was it because even though you don't want me, you don't want one of your enemies to have me, is that it?"

"How could you say such a thing?" I felt that my voice was a little bit louder than it ought to be, so I lowered it before I spoke again. "I came back because I love you. I left you because I love you. I thought that by leaving, I would save your life. That your life wouldn't be at risk just because you had the bad luck to meet a crazy vampire. But you know what? I was wrong. I only thought of the suffering that would cause me. Not that I thought that you would be happy about it, but I thought that once you'd gotten over the pain, you'd find yourself another boyfriend, a _human_ boyfriend. And even though that didn't happen, you did get another boyfriend. So why did I come back? I overestimated myself. The whole time I thought I would be able to live without you, but I couldn't and I can't. Not to see your smile rips my soal apart, not to see you blush burns my heart. I love you, Bella, and I always had. Always."

Slowly, tears fell down her face. But she didn't speak. Nor did I.

We were in Port Townsend, between Port Angeles and Seattle, right at the strait of Admiralty Bay. There was a famous restaurant hear, just at the beach with a beautiful view over the harbour and the lake. Three stars, in Guide Michelin. Best restaurant in the States, according to the Times.

I just hoped she'd like it.

I got out of the car to help her out, but a uniformed man had already taken care of that. I handed him the keys, and even he looked impressed of my car.

After all, it was the crown jewel of Aston Martin.

I escorted her to the doors, and she looked slightly scared. Not to wonder, I thought. I mostly fulfilled not to spend any money on her, but not today. Why would I not spoil her, when money couldn't be less important to me?

"Edward, exactly how expensive is this place?" Her voice sounded small and it trembled.

I bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I saw a pizzeria just down the street, it looked very cosy and cheap."

"But will it taste as good?"

"Well... I don't know since I haven't eaten at either of them."

I laughed. My Bella.

"Listen, why don't we try it here first, and if you aren't entirely satisfied, we'll go to the pizzeria as well afterwards?"

"You sound like a commercial." She stated, and I laughed. A small smile was almost seen on her lips, and I felt happier within a fraction of a second.

The doors was opened for us, and I could see everyone staring at us.

"We are so not properly dressed for this restaurant!" She whispered aloud in my ear.

"So? They won't throw us out, and if I had told you that the dresscode was smoking, you'd had refused to go. Besides, we have a room of our own."

The room was exactly as I'd ordered. And as I'd made sure when I was here earlier. The restaurant didn't usually agree to have a table booked for two whole days, but a couple of zeroes after another didget made everything go smooth.

I heard her gasp as we entered it behind the maître de restaurant. He bowed and walked out, just as I'd told them.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!" She seemed to completely having forgot the minor discussion earlier, and I was surely not to remind her.

She turned towards me, her eyes glittering.

She was so beautiful.


	5. Author's note

Sorry for the authors note, but it was needed.

I'm immensely sorry for not having updated in such a long time. No excuse could ever be good enough. Even though my excuse is pretty good. My computer broke down for some monthes ago. And with the computer, all my stories. Including "Competition". So. After a month or so, dying without a computer, only being able to borrow my brother's for some minutes once in a while for doing essential things (not nearly as long time as you have to have to write a story), I left.  
Where? Over to you guys, in the States. (I live in Sweden, Europe). I spent three weeks or so there, and then I headed home. Home?  
Just before I left, my family and I had moved. So, we didn't have internet, telephone not TV. The only computer in sight was the public ones in libraries. However, you can only borrow those for 30 minutes or so in a row, and at maximum 1 hr/day. And you can't save anything on them.

Right now I'm borrowing my brother's computer while he's writing a letter by hand.

So, since I don't have any place to save things (and not enought time to save things on my e-mail account). I'm not able to continue the story right now, nor have I been for the last months.

Once again, I'm really sorry for all the irritation this might have caused you.

So, the situation is as follows:

1. No comp 2. No story

Summary: I wont be able to update for at least some weeks more. Sorry for the authors note and the fact that I haven't been active at all.

And, I might just as well add;

I'm starting a new school in some weeks, which, of course, will lead to even less time than before. I'll try to take time to write, but "Competition" won't get updated as fast as in the beginning.

Once againg, I'm truly sorry.

Have a great summer, everybody

/Sinael 


End file.
